Nala Se
Nala See was a female Kaminoan who worked out of the Republic's secret Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, a space station in the Outer Rim intended to facilitate the rehabilitation of wounded clone troopers during the Clone Wars. The Malevolence In 21 BBY, General Grievous, who had recently begun to attack Republic forces with the Confederate superweapon Malevolence, was directed by the Confederate Head of State Count Dooku to destroy the Kaliida Shoals Center, as it was the only medical facility for the treatment of injured clone troopers. Grievous' attack on the medcenter was anticipated by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who made preparations for a strike against the Malevolence while Se began the evacuation of Kaliida Shoals. To her dismay, she was unable to remove many clones from the center. Even with the arrival of the Malevolence, Se refused to flee the station and leave her patients behind. However, Skywalker and the Republic's Shadow Squadron arrived and engaged the Malevolence, which was forced to retreat before it could damage the station. Nala Se would later be transferred to a medical station near the planet of Ord Cestus, where she would serve alongside High Jedi General Kit Fisto. In the aftermath of a second battle on Geonosis, the station was designated to be the source of much-needed medical supplies for General Mace Windu's forces on Dantooine. However, the clones aboard the Pelta-class frigate TB-73, which was to retrieve the supplies, had been infected by mind-controlling parasites from the Geonosian battlefront. Upon emerging from hyperspace, the out-of-control frigate ran the risk of either colliding with the medical station or docking to spread the disease, but was stopped due to the efforts of Fisto and Jedi Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee. Conspiracy Later in the Clone Wars, Nala Se was re-stationed on the her home world Kamino. After 501st Legion clone trooper Tup," fired upon Jedi General Tiplar during the Battle of Ringo Vinda, he was sent to Kamino for evaluation. Se ordered the clone be terminated so she could perform a full autopsy, which Fives disagreed with. Fives uncovered and removed Tup's inhibitor chip, which Se claimed merely was implanted in clones to inhibit the aggressive behavior found in the clone template Jango Fett. In reality, the chip also contained Order 66, a clone protocol which branded the Jedi as traitors to the Republic, who were to be eliminated immediately. Fugitive Fives was brought back to the Grand Republic Medical Facility on Coruscant, where he met with Chancellor Palpatine himself. Se, along with Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda and Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who had also been stationed on Kamino and accompanied Se to Coruscant, left the room while the Chancellor spoke with Fives in private. As they began to hear blaster firing and shouting, they rushed back in to see Fives aiming his blaster at the Chancellor. Chancellor Palpatine returned the chip to Se, who later gave it to Count Dooku. Appearances *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *Brain Invaders *Conspiracy *Fugitive *Orders Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kaminoans Category:Republic Category:Doctors, Medicals & Scientists